paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron
These are ClockwerkSamurai12, SuperSpyChase, and Vanguardmaster47's characters. Bio The Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron, otherwise known as H.E.A.R.T.S. is a team that is apart of the Multiversal Protection Squadron. It is lead by Logan Hinako. Teams There are 30 teams in total, and each of them has a batch of Hinakos from different countries. Team Alpha * Logan Hinako * Monty Hinako * Suzan Hinako * Olive * Martini * Snow and Ball * Samurai Pizza Cats * Carlos * Ruff, Blossom and Chet * Watto Willingham * Wolfgang * Snooky Wookums * Seymour "The Big" Cheese * Gwen Ruffman * Sunil Nevla * Sputnik 1.0 * Giovanna * Munroe * Hack Zap * Pepper Clark * Snow Dog * Frost Fight * Zoe Trent * Vinnie Terrio * Mr. Peabody, Penny Peterson and Sherman * Doraemon, Sue and Noby * Opa Opa * Krypto * Yatter Wan * Peacock * Eye Five * Petey Perplex * Zam Glam * Van (Season 4-onwards only) Team Bravo * Cobra-Cadabra * Rosaletta * Kirin Ling. * Chef Pepper Jack * Lili Mackintosh * Damien Maximoff * Hannah Maximoff * Lix Zog * Jacques Hinako * Clement Hinako * Emma Hinako * Phillipe Boudreaux * Bluff Ruffman * Bubo the Owl * Catherine aka Nefarious S.M.A.L.L Team Charlie * Blythe Baxter * Leon Hinako * Hiro Hinako * Kairi Hinako * Thunder * Dream Catcher * Gemini (Vanguardmaster47) Team Delta * Mason Hinako * Jackson Hinako * Maya Hinako * Shield Shredder * Golden Queen Team Echo * Sagwa Miao * Dongwa Miao * Fufu the Bat Team Foxtrot * Octo-Dad. Team Golf * Firebrand Team Hotel Team India Team Juliett * Grinnade Team Kilo Team Lima Team Mike Team November Team Oscar Team Papa Team Quebec Team Romeo Team Sierra Team Tango Team Uniform Team Victor Team Whiskey Team X-Ray Team Yankee Team Zulu Team Omega Red Team Zeta Force Team Racno Phoba Team Pinky Bear Personalities Snooky: While he might be cute, he doesn't like to be mistaken for a boy OR have his boss Mechanikat captured, if you do either of those two, his scythe will END YOU IN MILLISECONDS!! He also has different nicknames for his comrades, some of them are a bit insulting.... Voice Actors Logan Conrail Hinako: Robbie Daymond Monty Archibald Hinako: Troy Baker Suzan Susanna Hinako: Hyden Walch Olive the Other Reindeer: Kari Wahlgren Grinnade: Sam Riegel Snooky Wookums: Tara Strong Cadpig: Natalie Lander Undecided Agents to Recruit AKA unknown placements * Big the Cat * Ripper Roo * Delilah (Universe 3-25-2005) * Tarman the Zombie * Dalek * Howie * Count Duckula * Zek the Freak * Pixel Bat * The Mangle * Russell Ferguson * Vinnie Terrio * Penny Ling * Buttercream Sunday * Sugar Sprinkles * Scout Kerry * Captain Cuddles * Digby * Olly Arms * Josh Sharp * Sneech * Big G * MC Skat Kat * Brittany and Whittney Bisket * Buzzer Beak * Roller Brawl * Bat Spin * The Gulper * Dr. Krankcase * Night Shade * Luminous * Snoopy * Calvin and Hobbes * Opus the Penguin * Bill the Cat * Sgt. James Byrd * Ace the Bathound * The Crystal Gems * Prankster * Vortex * Yatta-Pelican * Yatta-Angler * Yatta-Dragon * Yatta-Mole * Yatta-Bulldog * Yatta-Giraffe * Yatta-Elephant * Yatta-Panda * Yatta-Kong * Omotchama * Mechanikat * Jimmy the Raven * The Robot Chicken * Big Band * Odie the Dog * Star Butterfly * Dismemberment Goblins * Patience Buckner * Fornicus, Lord of Bondage and Pain * Chucky the Killer Doll * Blade the Puppet * Jay Burdell aka JayJay * Talon * Mooch * DJ Pon-3 aka Vinyl Scratch * Delilah Barnsley * Happy (Universe 8-2-2006) * Carla (Fairy Tail) * Leech Woman * Jester * Pinhead (Puppetmaster) * Tunneler * Decapitron * Six Shooter * Torch (Puppetmaster) * Twilight Sparkle * Fluttershy * Applejack * Rarity * Rainbow Dash * Pinkie Pie * Sunset Shimmer * Sammy, Volt, Max and Lucy aka Mini Force * Prof. Genki * Cadpig * Tussle Sprout * Roxy the Racoon * Jason Voorhees Aliases Logan Conrail Hinako: The Scratch Master (Snooky only), Midnight Cruiser. Monty Archibald Hinako: Shadow Kraken (Snooky only). Orange Inker (By Logan) Suzan Susanna Hinako: Ninja Cat (Snooky only). Blonde Brawling Babe (By Logan) Olive the Other Reindeer: Dog Wings (Snooky only). Reindeer #10 (By Logan) Martini the Penguin: Con-Dork Artist (Snooky only). Tux Man (By Logan) Snow and Ball: 2/3 of a Snowman (Snooky only). Snow Bros (By Logan) Speedy: Speeding Ticket (Snooky only). Speedy Samurai (By Logan) Polly: Polly Blockhead (Snooky only). Cutie Cat (By Logan) Guido: Anderson Catfur (Snooky only). Kitty Kasanova (By Logan) Carlos: Indiana Jones Jr. (Snooky only). Pen Pal of the Pup-Mister (By Logan) Ruff Ruffman: Donald Ruff. (Snooky only) The Ruff-I-Nator (By Logan) Van: Van the Man (snooky only). The Ace of Dragons (by Logan) Gallery Van.jpg|Van Shindo